Sex and the 7 words
by Theanythingirls
Summary: Auslly M-one shot! Read it!


Ally's Pov

I woke up next to Dallas. We had sex last night, but I've had better. Everyone thinks it was my first time, but that's not true. I've had sex with Austin before. It was 10x better! This was good, but felt forced. Dallas was cute, but still, I'd choose Austin any day over Dallas.

"Morning babe." Dallas sat up and looked at me. "Want a round two?" I looked at him, and replied, "Can't, I have to get home." He face fell apart, "Aww come on." He pouted, "No." I rolled my eyes and got my clothes. I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair. I went to my "house" and took a nice long hot shower. You see, I'm 23 and I've got a mansion-type house, completely decked with instruments signed by the most famous songwriters and musicians. My favorite is my grand piano. Not signed by anyone famous, but she is the most famous person to me, my mom. She taught me how to play anything and everything. I'm also fluent in 15 different languages. I'm a songwriter, and a very famous one too. Right now though, I'm supposed to be hanging out with Austin, but I didn't feel like going. So instead, I put on leggings and an over-sized sweatshirt. I finished talking to my relatives through skype, that's also how I learned to speak 15 languages. Where we live, is all over, I'm serious. All over. Anyways, someone rang my doorbell, and it was Austin!

"Hey Austin! What's up?" He looked at me and shoved me up a wall, and started trailing hot, light, sweet kisses on my neck. I moaned out in pleasure, although I didn't want too, I told him to stop. "Austin, what are we doing?" He stopped and looked at me, "What we always wanted Alls." That turned me on, so I looked at him, and crashed my lips into his. We moved in perfect sync, fighting for dominance, he won, as he explored my mouth, he left a trail that I loved. I tugged at the hem of his shirt and in one swift movement, it was off. His abs were perfect, and I whispered sexily, "Shouldn't we take this to the bedroom, the good one?" He looked at me with lust, passion, and love. He nodded and picked me up and was in the room in no time. Since we are in a mansion I have a special room for sex. I stopped him and got up, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to light some candles, I wanna see the perfect man who's going to have the perfect sex with me." I winked and he got so hard from that statement. I went and got a lighter. I lit all the candle and dimmed the lighting. I went in the bathroom, and put perfume before, so there's no interruptions. I also shaved and waxed. I went up, and said, "Sorry, I couldn't find the box of matches." I winked at him and traced along his six pack, and he also had the sexiest "V" ever. I traced it until I got to the hem of his shorts, and I tugged a little. He was looking like he was in his world full of pleasure. When I stop, he looks up and hugs me by the waist. He starts leaving another trail of kisses. He gets to my mouth and explores every inch. We slowly walk towards the bed, never letting go of our lips. He sits down and I have my knees on either sides of his thighs. My arms are hanging loosely from his neck as one is tugging at his hair. He emits a low growl deep in his throat. I move my arms and start to unbutton his shirt real slow, teasing him. When it was finally off, I started trailing kisses down his neck. When I got to his abs, I licked them and he moaned in pure pleasure. I smirked and got to the hem of his shorts and tore them off with my teeth. "God damn Ally, you're so hot when you're in control." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned again. I take off his boxers and start on his cock. I kiss the tip slightly and slowly start to take in his 8" cock. "Did I ever mention I have no gag reflex?" His eyes wideNed at this and I take in all of it and I start to deep throat him. He lets a moan come out, "Allllyyy, I'm gonna cum." He warns me. He suddenly takes control as he flips us over and pushes a finger in my clit. I scream in pain and pleasure. "Aussstiiiinnnur you're so biiiiig!" We went at this for awhile, pumping each other thrusting into me, I even rode him at one point. "Austin, I'm gonna cum." He huskily replies, "Then cum with me." That did it. We both came and we collapsed on one another. "Ally?" "Yeah Austin?" "Ally, I love you so fucking much." And with that, we fell asleep.


End file.
